Wrong
by Kataangxo
Summary: Avatar: The Last Airbender... Does Aang have enough courage to finally tell Katara how he feels? Are they right, or wrong for eachother? I know it says i only have one chapter but I have 4! I am workin on my 2nd part! Please give me ideas, i'm stuck!


--Chapter.1.--

Toph, Sokka, Aang and Katara finally got to safe grounds. They have been hiking and fighting Fire Nation soldiers all day, as well as, last night Aang told Sokka that he loved someone, (since Sokka, well isn't that intelligent Sokka thought it was some Fire Nation girl but…).

"No, Sokka, it wasn't that Fire Nation girl," Aang said, annoyed with Sokka at that point. "Then who is it?!" Sokka pondered at the thought of who it could be. "Fine, fine, FINE! I'll tell you…," He started. "It's, Kaa…Ka…KATARA!" Aang yelled after finally finding enough courage to say it. "Oh, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Obviously trying to avoid the fact of what he heard. "I thought you said Katara! Haha silly me, silly me, well I gues..." Sokka was interrupted by his own thoughts. ".. OH MY GOODNESS!! You said, _Katara_… eww! That is so gross! I mean, Eww! I didn't think anyone had feelings like _that _for my sister…Aang, I'm sorry to tell you that I will not tolerate these '_feeling'_ you have… okay, I just don't want her to get hurt?" Aang was extremely disappointed by his reaction of not being supportive… "Well since that's settled, I'm gonna go eat!" Sokka said, while stretching out and rubbing his hungry stomach.

Aang was thinking to himself that, he would NOT let this happen. For Sokka's sake of course. Then he gazed over at Katara, she was sitting down bending a small strand of water. He smiled to himself and whispered, _you'll always be in my heart, and no matter how long we are apart you'll be with me…somehow_. "HEY TWINKLE TOES!!!" said Toph, "Why are ya smilin' to yourself? I can see you're feeling kind of... let's see, HAPPY inside. Jeeze, please do NOT tell me you haven't talked to Katara yet!" Aang looked at her, wondering how she knew. "Uh, well you see, I don't know what you're talking about, I mean me and Katara, come on get real… I, I…" Aang said, stuttering.

"Well Twinkle Toes, you stutter when you talk about her, you STARE at her constantly from what I know, I really don't know HOW she doesn't notice but, whatever… Also, when you're training with me, you always ask when she going to come over and ask you to come water bending with her. I mean Aang, come on! You're like practically a MASTER at water bending, you don't need to "practice"! Oh, and…" Toph glanced over in the direction of Aang and realizing he was getting annoyed, not to mention embarrassed, on the way the conversation was going. "Look Twinkle Toes, you're a great guy and if I were Katara, HA who am _I_ kidding? I would never cut out to be one of those sweet little water bending 'Sugar-Queen' girls!" "DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!!" Aang yelled, seeming surprised at his own outburst. "Okay fine, I like her, actually I'M IN LOVE!!!" Aang said that loud enough that Katara snapped out of her day dream and walked over to Aang and Toph. "Uh, is everything okay?" she asked kindly. "Aang seems kind of upset Toph…!" "It's okay Katara, I just realized that sometimes you can't get everything you want…" Aang said while looking directly into Katara's eyes. "I know it's hard. Sometimes you just can't get the right move down, I mean Earth Bending can be tough I'm sure." Aang gestured to Toph giving her a can-we-have-some-alone-time sort of feeling. Toph interpreted just fine and left. "Katara, there's something I've been meaning to tell you…"

--Chapter.2.--

Aang wasn't sure if this was the right time to tell her about how he felt. "Katara, there is something I need to tell you… but I don't know if either one of us is ready to hear it, well actually I know I am but, this hurts to say, I am sorry, I cannot tell you yet. Maybe I'll tell you when we get some free time of this Avatar stuff and…" Aang went on and on but Katara didn't care, she thought his voice was soothing, she smiled to herself because she was happy she met him, he brightens her days. Katara thought to herself-Wow I never thought of it this way but I'm blessed to now a guy like him. I am very fortunate to have saved him in the iceberg.-

"Uhh, Katara…Aang? Are you guys okay? Cause Aang keeps babbling on and on and on and on..." "We get the point Sokka now go shut your mouth and finish eating!!" Katara never got this angry at her brother for any reason. For a second she thought that she was getting protective over Aang but she quickly erased that thought and got back to reality. "Sorry Sokka, I guess I'm a little stressed out at the moment… see you guys around." Aang waited until Katara got out of his site before he spoke. "Thanks, thanks a whole bunch Sokka, I hope you know this is really hard for me… I am basically living with her, I see her everyday knowing I feel something but you can't accept me into her life! I'll always have feelings for her, and you can't take that away from me. But you can to her away from me, and that's exactly what you did. I'm going to bed, see you around…I guess." Aang looked at Sokka with an unexpressed look, then he turned away and flew of near the area were he set up his bed. "Aang, wait!!! I was just confused, shocked, and scared!! That's all, she's my baby sister… and you're like my baby brother." Sokka said smiling. "Aang turned around a smiled and in a calmer tone said "See ya around"

The next morning when Aang woke up he step outside of his tent. "Katara!?, Sokka, Toph!!?... Is this a practical joke? Come on out!" Then when he wasn't expecting it…

Cough, cough "Ahhhhhh!!!, oh my god Katara? Are you okay!?" Aang knelt down to her level and rested his head on her chest. Aang looked around and saw a path of what seemed to be was Katara pulling herself up to higher grounds, he realized she has been injured badly. "Aang, help me!," Katara said with the remaining air she had in her lungs. "Someone came up behind me, I think it was Ty Lee…" _Oh no…_ Aang thought to himself. With is bending he wiped himself up into the air. What Aang discovered was horrible, he saw Fire Nation Ships all lined by the oceans shore. The gangs "resting" grounds were actually near the Fire Nations' ship dock. "Aang swept down next to Katara… Are you okay? Lemme' get you some water, you look pale, you really…" Aang's mind was running all over the place, he wanted to make sure she is okay. "Aang, I'm fine," smiling to herself knowing how much love and care he had for her. "Let's go warn the other two and head deeper into the woods…" "Okay Katara, um… I can't leave you though!" "Aang I'll be fine, now go on, just don't worry about me!" Katara's never felt so flattered by Aang's nervousness (towards her). Maybe she was just a little light headed from getting the wind knocked out of her like that. "Okay be right back, I'll be as fast as possible!" Aang ran, jumped and flew as fast as he could. Once he found the rest of the gang he told them to run deep into the forest. "Just go guys! I will explain everything… Oh and don't forget Appa and Momo!" "Okay Mister Bossy Pants we're going we're going!!" Sokka said in a mocking sort of voice. Aang finally got back to Katara. "Aang is… is that you?" "Yeah babe it's me" Aang blushed like crazy after he realized what a dumb comment he just said. _Aang!! What are you thinking, it's not like you are actually brave enough to tell her how you feel!! So don't go calling her things like that!_ Aang was having an argument in his head, he quickly snapped out of when he heard Katara talking to him. "Did you… just call me what I think you called me?... AANG LOOK OUT!! RUN!" Aang swung around and noticed a fire ball coming straight at them! Aang ran towards Katara and pushed her out of the way, he picked her up with his air bending a plopped her on his back. Then he got on a large air scooter and took off into the woods.

--Chapter.3.--

Aang came down to a stop, and Katara came back to her normal self. "Do you want to, ah, walk from here?" Aang said, still concerned of what Katara was thinking after he had mentioned that dumb comment. "Aang? Umm, well you know what you called me back there… Did you mean it as something, or did it just slipped out?" "Uh, Oh ya it slipped out, I mean I wouldn't have…" Aang notice that Katara looked kind of disappointed, so he decided to tell her the truth. Aang neared closer and closer to her, he grabbed her hand and said softly, "I love you Katara, I have for I while but," he got louder, and more nervous by the second. "Every time I try mentioning it, we always get interrupted, or you don't hear me or I don't know anymore! Wow this is awkward, and I am more the certain that you don't have the same feelings for me… right?" Katara stepped closer. Under her breath she said, "Wrong… I love you too." With that, she leaned in and gave him a kiss, not just one of those sweet ones on the cheek… if you know what I mean. As soon as they both started to feel something inside, Sokka threw his boomerang right in the back of Aang's head. "And what do you think you are doing with _my_ sister?" Sokka angrily questioned in his firmest voice. "Sokka it's not what you think, me and Aang were just… Well he said…" Katara took off crying, she knew her brother wouldn't accept this but the feelings she had for Aang were un-breakable. "Nice going Sokka!! Is it so hard to believe that your sister likes someone, that she has actual feelings for me! Just because you can make rules up and tell her what to do, doesn't mean you are aloud to rule her life!!! Or mine!" Aang said in his most un-emotional voice, but it had great emotion on everyone around him. With that Aang ran farther and farther into the woods. "Toph you go see if Katara is alright and ill go get… Aang." Sokka sighed with anger, his was angry at himself, instead of protecting his sister, he hurt her in the deepest way possible. Sokka didn't have to walk far to find none other than a note. It read: _Sokka, I am sure you are reading this right now, tell Katara that I love her and that I am sorry I had to run off like this. Oh and Katara I think your brother is right… we can't see each other anymore. I might loose focus when I am fighting the greatest fight of my life, although I'll have to fight harder to win you back. I love you all, and the best wishes to your in your journey to find your father._

_-Aang_

Sokka started to form tears in his eyes, he has never felt this bad in his life, but he knew it was best to let Aang go.

--Chapter.4.--

Sokka entered the room and told the girls what happened and gave Katara the note to keep. Toph and Sokka left, they thought she should have some alone time. Katara kept looking at the note, she turned it around and noticed Aang wrote something on the back, it said the location of were Aang was headed. As soon as Toph and Sokka fell asleep she got her canteen of water and set off.

After a couple of hours she reached the city of were Aang was located. "Excuse me Sir, umm can you tell me were this area is?" Katara kindly asked an older local villager. "Umm, yes, just go strait through those statues and follow the path all the way, then you should be there in no time." The man smiled to himself, proud that he could help another being. "Thanks!" Katara said sweetly. She ran the fastest and the hardest she ever ran before.

Katara finally reached the end of the path. She was looking upon one of the most beautiful places she has ever laid her eyes on. It reminded her of the place where Princess Yue died, it was peaceful, calm and romantic. There were luscious trees with beautiful pink flowers blossoming from them, a steady pond and Aang sitting up on a rock, watching the sunset. It was like a still painting, too magnificent to touch. Nothing was moving except the falling petals of the pink flowers. "Aang, are you okay?" Katara said softy, almost crying thinking of what happened not too long ago. "You found me…" Katara walked over to, she sat down on the ground right below him. Aang gently put his foot on her shoulder. "Aang, you know you don't _have_ to listen to my brother, he was just scared…I guess." "I know Katara, maybe he is right… do you know what? I don't care if I die in the war, I don't care if I'm a failure at life," Aang and Katara laughed at that last comment, then a sheer silence feel over the. "No one can call me a failure as long as I'm with you." Katara's eyes started to water, for a while she sat there thinking about what he had just said and stared at the magnificent sunset. "Katara, wanna know why you are special to me?" "Yeah, why am I special to you?" Katara was flattered at the sound of his words. "Because, every time I talk to you I either blush or just stand there and smile. Even when I am alone and I am sad about something, when you pop into my head everything just clears away. When I was talking to the Guru, he told me to let go of all my "earthly attachments" if I wanted to enter the Avatar State when ever. I told him no! And I ran off." "Aang! Why did you do that, the Avatar stuff is way more important than me!" "Why did I do that? I didn't have enough courage to let you go."

To Be Continued…

A/N: This is my first story, I know it is long but I tried to make it enjoyable! Sorry if it was completely bad.

Dedicated to Trey


End file.
